Adaptive bitrate (ABR) or multiple bitrate (MBR) transcoding is used for delivering video over Internet protocol (IP) networks. Typically, in ABR transcoding, a single input stream (e.g., video stream) is ingested by a transcoding device, and the ingested video is transcoded into multiple output streams, each at different resolutions, or bitrates, or both. Generally, in legacy transcoding, a single input stream is transcoded to produce a single output stream.
In order to transcode a single input stream into multiple output streams, current transcoders transcode the single input stream multiple times. In addition to replicating the transcoding process, a synchronization mechanism is generally used to align fragments of multiple output streams. This replication of the transcoding process and addition of a synchronization mechanism can increase the computational complexity requirements of the transcoder.
Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon the methods and systems for ABR transcoding of video streams.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.